


An Ignored World: Season One

by MarionetteRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Monsters, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Pain, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionetteRose/pseuds/MarionetteRose
Summary: Roxy and Kay Wilde had a very different childhood from other children. They were orphans, abandoned by their parents in the woods. They were homeless, spending most nights cold and hungry in places they didn't know the names of. And they were monster hunters.~After being abandoned in the woods by their father, Roxy Wilde and her younger sister Kay discovered that monsters are real. Years later, the sisters stumble upon a lead that may just reveal the truth about the night they were abandoned. But trying to dig up buried secrets can be a dangerous game, and the sisters soon learn they may just be out of their league on this case...
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Original Female Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	1. The Man in the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during Season One of the Supernatural (TV) world. It will focus primarily on the original characters for a majority of the story so beware. If that's not your kind of story then don't read it. This story starts about six months before the first season so it takes a while for the original characters to meet Sam and Dean. But they will eventually meet. 
> 
> This story also contains original mythology and concepts that don't exist in the real world. It will also follow the canon of the series loosely. This story is constantly being edited and there is no update schedule. As this story is updated, the chapter system may change.
> 
> I do not own supernatural or the characters within the show. All original characters are of my own creation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sisters, Kay and Roxy Wilde, were abandoned in the woods by their father at a young age and grew up fighting monsters after discovering a ghost in an old cabin in the woods. Kay goes to college to see what an everyday life felt like but gets pulled back into the world of the supernatural when Roxy shows up, claiming their mentor Derek isn't picking up his phone. Following clues from the case he was currently working, the girls travel to a town and discover it's being haunted by 'The Man in the Blue'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes

It was a chilly night, the coldest night the girls had ever experienced. The frost-covered grass nearly froze their bare feet to the point of numbness. It was only because they were kept moving that feeling in their feet didn't disappear completely. They didn't know how long their father had dragged them for. All they knew was he was taking them deep into the forest, his face never free of the panic that consumed it. The oldest sister, Roxanne, had her little sister's hand gripped tightly, fearful of losing her. She could feel Kayleigh begin to stumble, the six-year-old struggling to maintain their father's pace.

Eventually, he began to slow, coming to a complete stop at the base of an old, thick oak tree covered in strange markings. Kayleigh immediately fell to her knees, heavily breathing as she tried to catch her breath. Roxanne watched her as well as their father, who was looking around the forest frantically. Roxanne took a look around as she caught her breath and realised he'd taken them in so far that she no longer recognised where they were. Panic began to swell within the ten-year-old's heart. Their father took one last look around, his flashlight providing the only good source of light as the moon was hidden behind thick foliage. He then turned to Roxanne.

"I want you and your sister to wait here until I return. You are not to go anywhere. Do you understand?" Roxanne wanted to question her father. To find out what was going on but the look on his face stopped her. Now was not the time. So she nodded instead.

"Yes, father." He nodded and took another look around, panic still present on his face. Once he was satisfied, he turned back to Roxanne.

"Good. Now, look after your sister. Keep her safe and wait for my return." Roxanne nodded once again, kneeling to wrapped Kayleigh in a hug, showing her father that she had her younger sister secure and protected. Her father gave a little smile before going back to panic. He took another look around, then sighed. He then stepped over Roxanne and Kayleigh sitting on the ground and began to leave.

Roxanne wanted to reach out and stop him. To tell him to stay. But Kayleigh had her hands wrapped around both of her wrists, scared for her life. So Roxanne decided to grip Kayleigh tighter and watch her father walk off into the forest, going back the way they came. She watched him until all she could see was the glow of his flashlight which soon went out, leaving her and Kayleigh by themselves in the darkness of the night.

Roxanne would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified, but she ignored her fear and did as her father had told her. Keeping hold of Kayleigh, she shifted towards the oak tree and leaned against it. Then she waited for her father to return. Half-n-hour passed. Then an hour. Soon, two hours had passed, and there was still no sign of their father. Still, Roxanne waited, not wanting to disobey the man. Soon, noises began to fill the forest as creatures woke up and started their nightly activates. Three hours passed, and Roxanne was officially in panic mode.

Their father should have returned by now. To tell them everything was okay and return them to their mother. But he hadn't. Roxanne hadn't seen a sign of him since he'd left them. Kayleigh was shivering in her arms, chilled to the bone by the night-air, and Roxanne wasn't doing much better. They needed to find shelter. Roxanne struggled internally for a few seconds before making up her mind. She coaxed Kayleigh to her feet and watched the six-year-old blinked at her with worry. "Are we going somewhere?" Roxanne nodded.

"We are going to find shelter." Kayleigh frowned.

"But Daddy told us not to go anywhere." Roxanne sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't think their father was coming back, he'd been gone way too long. Roxanne didn't want to think about what that meant. She opened her eyes and looked straight at Kayleigh.

"I don't think Daddy is coming back." Kayleigh blinked, confused and Roxanne decided to not let the six-year-old linger on that otherwise she'd start crying, and that could draw the attention of hungry wild animals. "Come on, we need to find shelter otherwise we'll freeze." Kayleigh nodded, and they slowly began to make their way forward and away from the giant marked oak tree. Roxanne gripped Kayleigh's hand tighter the further they got away from the tree.

She had no idea where they were. She'd never been to this part of the forest, not even in the family car. Panic was coursing through her veins, but she kept moving, stepping as light as possible with bare feet, so they didn't draw any attention to themselves. She hoped they found a path or road soon or at least some sign of civilisation. She wasn't sure how long Kayleigh or herself would survive out in the open, not with the air getting colder by the minute.

After about half-an-hour of walking, Roxanne felt Kayleigh begin to stumble and heard her start to breathe heavily. "I'm tried, sis. When are we stopping?" The six-year-old asked, sounding incredibly weak. Roxanne sighed and stopped walking, Kayleigh bumping straight into her back. Roxanne glanced down at her younger sister to see her droopy-eyed and pale. The girl was clearly tired and cold. Roxanne did a glance around. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, but she couldn't see any sign of civilisation in the distance. Roxanne closed her eyes, feeling her hope begin to dwindle. But she wasn't going give up.

She turned back to Kayleigh and bent slightly. "Why don't you climb on my back? Take a break." Kayleigh blinked up at her, looking hesitant. Roxanne offered her sister a smile. "I'll be fine. I'm stronger than you, remember?" Kayleigh looked conflicted but eventually nodded, and Roxanne bent down further. The six-year-old climbed onto her back, locking her arms around her neck. Roxanne grabbed her sister's feet and gripped them tightly, then stood up. While Kayleigh was slightly heavy, she was used to carrying her sister and therefore unbothered by it. After making sure Kayleigh was comfortable, Roxanne began walking again.

It didn't take long for Kayleigh to doze off and Roxanne didn't mind since she could feel her sister's breath against her neck, which was warm and helped with the chills. She didn't know how long she walked like that, carrying her sister, but eventually, her back began to hurt, and she began to slow. She really needed to find some sort of shelter. A fallen tree, a cave, it didn't really matter to her as long as it provided some kind of refuge from the chill of the night air. She adjusted Kayleigh, careful not to wake her and took in a deep breath. She could do this.

She walked for a little longer when something interesting finally came into view in the corner of her eye. Roxanne turned and headed towards it, hoping it was some form of shelter. The closer she got, the better she could begin to see it, and it didn't take her long to realise what it was — an old cabin. Judging by the state of the wood, it was abandoned. Roxanne didn't really care how creepy it looked. If it could provide shelter for the night, then it was heaven for her at that moment. Roxanne approached the cabin, not seeing any signs of life that indicated someone currently lived there.

She stopped at the stairs leading to the front door and started bobbing up and down, waking Kayleigh up from her nap. The six-year-old mumbled but began to wake up, and Roxanne crouched, allowing her little sister to slide off her back and onto the ground. She then stretched, relieved that the weight was finally gone. "Where are we?" She heard Kayleigh mumbled and Roxanne turned and looked at her. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm not sure. One of the old mining cabins, I think." Kayleigh looked up at the cabin, fear running through her eyes at sight.

"It looks scary." Roxanne turned and took in the cabin. She couldn't help but agree with her sister. It was a lot scarier up close. She turned back to Kayleigh, bending down and offering her sister a smile.

"I know, but it'll provide shelter for the night. And in the morning, we'll try and head back home, okay?" Kayleigh nodded, and Roxanne held out her hand, helping her little sister to her feet. Once Kayleigh was dusted off, she gripped her sister's hand tightly, and Roxanne took in a deep breath before climbing the stairs up to the front door. She grabbed the door handle, and it twisted, showing it was unlocked.

Roxanne closed her eyes and slowly opened the front door, feeling cold air rush out. She shivered and took in the dark shadows of the room. Most of them looked like furniture, but one seemed to be shaped like a human. Roxanne felt fear coarse through her veins. The shadowy figure shifted slightly, and she felt Kayleigh grabbed her arms tightly. Roxanne gulped. She really hoped it was her eyes playing tricks on her because ghosts weren't real. The figure moved again, shifting forward, a pale foot stepping into the light of the moon shining through the broken window. Then it opened its eyes, dead grey irises bored into Roxanne's blue ones. Then it jumped…

**~~~**

"Kay!" A voice called over the sound of the D.J.'s music blaring in the background. Kayleigh Wilde turned around and watched her friend Ashely wave her over from the other side of the room. Kay waved back and got up, making her way over to the blonde and her red-haired boyfriend, Duncan. "I didn't think I'd find you here. Thought you'd be studying." Kay chuckled.  
  
"I should be studying." Ashely rolled her eyes. "What? This scholarship is important to me. Unlike you, my parents aren't paying for my education." Ashely put her hands on her hips. Kay leaned in close. "I don't have the money to waste my time getting drunk at pointless parties." Ashely continued to stare at Kay for a few seconds before starting to giggle. Then she burst out laughing, grabbing hold of Duncan for support. The woman had clearly already had a few drinks before she got here. Kay huffed but chuckled.  
  
"Y-You're face!" Ashely laughed, doubling over. "Yo-you looked ready t-to club m-me!" She laughed harder, her words being broken up by her laughter. This time it was Kay's turn to roll her eyes. She glanced at Duncan, who was just looking at Ashely fondly. Ashley eventually calmed down, wiping a tear from her eye, which had maliciously not ruined her make up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry."  
  
"She's already had a few drinks." Duncan started, and Kay scoffed.  
  
"I can tell." But she smiled at the blonde anyway. Ashely was the first person she'd met when she been accepted into Yale. It wasn't the most incredible first meeting. Kay had opened the door to her new shared dorm and had quite the shock when she saw Ashely getting frisky with Duncan on what was going to be her bed. Ashely had the decency to be embarrassed though and had apologised profusely. The memory now made Kay laugh.  
  
"And it's time for some more. I'm going to get shots!" Ashely proclaimed loudly, making her way over to the makeshift bar. Kay turned to tell her no, but the blonde was already gone. Kay sighed. Duncan chuckled and made his way over to a free table.  
  
"So I heard you got an offering at the local institution to study mythology." Duncan started, taking a seat and Kay nodded, launching into an explanation. It was all Duncan, and she talked about. Their studies. For a guy who dated the most dazzling girl at the college, he was surprisingly mellow. Kay wasn't even sure she'd be friends with the guy if it weren't for Ashely. Ashely soon returned with six shots, and Kay pretended to drink them, throwing them over her shoulder when they weren't looking. She hated alcohol.

**~~~**

Typically, at 12 o'clock at night, Kay would be asleep. But she'd had to drive both Ashely and Duncan back to their apartment, they'd all moved out the dorms last year, meaning she'd gotten home at around 11:30. Though it didn't really matter. Her childhood had made her a very light sleeper, and she would have most likely woken up at the sound of something dropping in the kitchen.  
  
Kay put down her toothbrush and waited for another sound. As expected, another bang occurred, and Kay glanced at her underwear draw. Her handgun with rock-salt and silver bullets lived in that draw. Kay shook her head. No, it could just be a squirrel, she might have had left the window open. Except, she never did that, nor was she ever that lucky. Sighing, Kay walked over and pulled out her gun. Better safe than sorry.  
  
She carefully opened her bathroom door, sending a prayer to the angels when it didn't creak before making her way down the stairs, careful to avoid the places that did creak. She reached the bottom and carefully tiptoed to the kitchen. A human shadow moved along the wall, visible because of the moon's lunar light, and Kay cursed the angels then. So not a squirrel. Kay watched the shadow, and when it got closer, she swung around the kitchen door frame and pointed her gun at the intruder.  
  
"Stop right there!" The human silhouette froze, and Kay tightened her grip on the gun. The figure was directly facing her, meaning the moon couldn't light up their face. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Aw, it that any way to greet family?" The voice question and Kay blinked at the familiarity of it. She'd recognise that voice even though a voice scrambler.  
  
"Roxy?" She questioned and heard a click of the tongue in return. She moved slowly to the side and turned the light on. There stood her older sister, Roxanne, dressed in her usual hunting wear, looking the same as she always had. Her slightly curly brown hair was out, and her blue eyes were filled to the brim with amusement, her smirk showing that she clearly found this whole scenario hilarious.  
  
"That's correct, Kaykay. Now, mind lowering the gun." Kay blinked and realised she was still pointing the gun at Roxy. She lowered it, turning the safety on before tucking it behind her back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Roxy turned on her heel and made her way over to the fridge.  
  
"What? A sister can't drop in on a sister to see how they're going?" She asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a soda.  
  
"Well, yeah they can, but you're not that kind of sister, Roxy," Kay said, stepping into the kitchen. Roxy turned, looking offended.  
  
"Are you saying that I don't care about you?!" Roxy asked, putting on a dramatic tone as if Kay had just suggested that she ate puppies for dinner. Kay rolled her eyes but didn't answer her sister. Roxy smiled and opened the soda, taking a drink. Kay stayed silent, knowing her sister would tell her why she was here eventually.  
  
"How's school?" She asked, and Kay sighed.  
  
"Fine. Commencement this Saturday." Roxy looked up, surprised. "I'll officially be a college graduate." Roxy nodded.  
  
"That's good. It's what you wanted, right?" Kay nodded. Yeah, it was what she wanted. It's what she's always wanted. To go to school and become a proper citizen of the world. And while she had to skip the elementary and middle school stage, she still managed to go to high school and college. After Saturday, she'd officially be a part of the world. And while she was excited about it, she was also a little relieved.  
  
Yale had been her whole world for the past four years. She'd been a typical young adult for four years now and, while it was amazing, it was also dull. Kay had been raised to be an adrenaline junkie. She spent her whole childhood, as far back as she could remember, chasing adventure, chasing the rush and the past four years had made it clear to her just how addicted to that rush she was. So, while she was super excited to graduate, she was also looking forward to getting back to her old life.  
  
"Well, I'm proud of you." Roxy continued, bringing Kay back from her space out. "You manage to beat all the odds kid, even though the whole world had been against you. Congrats." Kay smiled. Roxy drowned some more soda. "And I'll be there at your graduation tomorrow so don't bother asking." Kay smiled wider. She missed her older sister immensely. While it had only been a few months since she'd last seen her, Kay had never really adjusted to not seeing her every day after growing up together.  
  
"Thanks." Roxy nodded, looking relieved the sappy moment was over. Kay knew she only tolerated them because Kay liked her moments. She blamed it on growing up devoid of her parents' attention and presence. "Now, are you going to tell me why you're here?" Roxy sighed and finished her soda.  
  
"Derek went out on a hunting trip, and it's been a week since he called."

**~~~**

Kay followed Roxy outside to where she'd park her car. It was a dark blue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro with two white stripes down its hood, the black plastic under the hood missing. It also contained a backseat. Kay always felt safe in its presence as it was technically the first real home she had. Roxy popped the trunk and pulled up the secret compartment that stashed all her weapons and began looking for something. She found it and pulled out a folder with an article in it.  
  
"Alright. So Derek headed out to Tilton, New Hampshire to check out some reports of people going missing. Two weeks ago, a guy," Roxy handed Kay a piece of paper that showcased a middle-aged man's missing report, "Went missing after he drove his car off the road and into the nearby river." Kay frowned.  
  
"Well, he could have been thrown out his car, taken along by the river's current," Kay suggested, and Roxy nodded.  
  
"Derek thought so too but decided to do some more digging. He discovered 5 cases over the last three months, all with the same M.O. They were all middle-aged men driving off the same stretch of road into the river. So, he thought he'd go check it out. Haven't got a call since." Roxy finished, and Kay frowned.  
  
"He could have just lost his phone." Roxy scoffed.  
  
"When has that ever stopped him from calling me?" Kay nodded then sighed. Roxy did have a point. Derek had an extremely unhealthy habit of calling his sister whenever he went away, even though she was 26 and could look after herself. It was almost like the man had a crush on her.  
  
"You're right." Kay sighed then stood. "Alright. I'll go with you to check it out, but I have to be back by Saturday, okay? Kinda can't miss graduation." Roxy smiled and nodded, closing the trunk.  
  
"You got it, Kaykay." Kay rolled her eyes at the silly nickname. Roxy had never stopped calling her by it. "What do you plan to do after graduation anyway?" She asked, and Kay frowned. That was a good question. While she did have an offering at the local institution to study mythology, she wasn't entirely sure that was what she wanted to do. It sounded way too dull. Perhaps she required an excellent adventure to get rid of her wanderlust. Kay shrugged, and Roxy didn't push it.  
  
They hit the road after Kay had packed and left a few voice messages for Ashely, just in case the hungover woman didn't hear the first one. Kay couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as the Camaro roared to life. It had been almost a year since she'd been in the passenger seat of the car and it felt like no time had passed. Roxy pulled onto the main road and off they went.

**~~~**

**Tilton, New Hampshire**

Along a road leading away from Tilton, New Hampshire that followed the river, a man who was around 40 years old was peacefully driving his car down the road, listening to the radio play through songs he tuned out. A call came through on his phone, and he slowed down slightly to pick it up.

"This is Jackson." He answered, his bosses' voice immediately screaming through the microphone, something about budgets and costs. It was the same verbal nonsense the man always heard from his boss. Without really paying attention to the road, the man grabbed a napkin and began jotting down the numbers, his boss was yelling at him. He was so focused on his boss that he almost missed the man in a blue suit standing in the middle of the road.  
  
Luckily, he reacted and quickly swerved the stirring wheel to the left. Unfortunately, he went off the road and down the bank. The car smashed and bumped into logs and rocks as it rolled down the hill and the man grabbed the door handle for dear life. He looked out the windshield, and suddenly the river bank was visible. Then the front of his car was in the water. It impacted with such a force that the windshield cracked. All of this happened in a couple of seconds.  
  
The man blinked, trying to steady his focus as his head had banged the stirring wheel upon impact with the river. He blinked again, and his vision cleared. He then noticed water coming in through the cracks in the windshield and that the car was slowly moving into the river. He needed to get out of here. The man turned and tried to use the side door, but it was stuck. More specificity, it was locked. He unlocked the door and opened it, but it shut itself then locked itself. The man blinked. Something was clearly wrong here.  
  
Then someone was standing in front of the window. The man blinked and looked up. It was the man in the blue suit from the road. Though, a closer look revealed the blue suit was tore and had blood all over it. The man wearing the suit was ghostly pale. His skin had cuts and bruises all over it. But what scared the man was this stranger's eyes. They were grey, lifeless and staring at him. Staring straight through him. The man blinked, and the ghostly man was gone.  
  
It then became freezing in the car, and the man let out a breath, being able to see it. Suddenly, the water around his legs was no longer important. Taking in a deep breath, the man slowly turned around and saw the man in the blue suit sitting in the passenger seat, staring at him. The ghostly man then opened his mouth, his face becoming distorted and horrific. Then it jumped. The man screamed, but it was of no use. Blood splatter the car windows as the river slowly drew it into its water.

**~~~**

"How long are you gonna be?" Kay whined, and Roxy scoffed.  
  
"As long as I need to be." Kay pouted, and Roxy rolled her eyes. "Sorry for having a functioning bladder, missy, but when a girls gotta go, she gotta go." And with that, Roxy got out of the car and made her way over to the local diner that also function as a gas station. Kay huffed but remained seated. They were a little under an hour away from Tilton, New Hampshire and Kay was anxious to get there. While she was a bit excited to start hunting again, her worry for Derek was growing.  
  
Not only had he not called Roxy in a week, but he also hadn't been in any contact with his daughter either, and that was a big worry. While Derek was a bit of a perv, he was a good hunter and had been a big help to Roxy and Kay when they were younger. He was one of the reasons that the girls were able to survive after that night in the woods. Kay shook her head. Now was not the time. Luckily, her phone went off at that exact moment. Kay looked down to see it was Ashely's name and sighed. She picked up the phone.  
  
"He-"  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?! Leaving so close to graduation! Isn't this shit supposed to be important to you!?" Kay flinched at the woman's volume and sighed.  
  
"Hello to you too, Ashely."  
  
"Don't be a smartass." Kay chuckled, but Ashely remained unamused.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ashely, but my sister came by last night." She looked up to see Roxy was exiting the diner with two milkshakes. "Some urgent family stuff has come up, and I'm needed back home." She heard Ashely sigh and wanted to kick herself. She didn't like lying to Ashely, but one of the conditions of her going to Yale was that no one was ever to know about her family. So she had to lie. "But I'll be there Saturday, I promise."  
  
"You better be," Ashely stated, and Kay watched as Roxy opened the front door.  
  
"I will be. Look, Ashely, I gotta go, but I'll see you Saturday, okay?" She heard Ashely say okay back before she clicked the end call button. Roxy was looking at her with confusion. "A friend." Roxy nodded and offered her a milkshake.  
  
"It's Strawberry." She said before getting in and closing the front door. "Everything okay with your friend?" Roxy asked, taking a sip from her shake. Kay nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I just don't like lying to her." Roxy offered her a sympathetic look.  
  
"I know, but it's for the best. The fewer things people know about us, the safer they are." Kay nodded. She knew that. It was one of the few things she didn't miss about hunting — the constant lying. Roxy threw her a smirk. "Besides, you need all the help you can get to appear normal." Kay gave her smack on the arm for that comment, causing Roxy to laugh. Before long, they were on their way, and the moment of sorrow was forgotten.  
  
In less than an hour, they arrived at Tilton and Roxy immediately headed for the cheapest motel. It was rather unpopular, so Roxy was able to get a deal on the room, the owner grateful to have some customers. She got them a room with two queen beds, a toilet and a shitty kitchen. Kay didn't realise she'd been homesick for cheap motels until she was standing in the middle of one. After taking in that cheap motel smell, she made herself comfortable and decided to get straight to the research while Roxy sorted out their weapons. It didn't take long for her to land on something tangible.  
  
"Check this out." She started, knowing Roxy was listening. "Last night, a man by the name of Wilber Jackson drove into the river. His car was found early this morning, windshield crack and body missing." She looked up to see a thoughtful look on Roxy's face. "Same M.O as the others."  
  
"Our monster strikes again." Kay nodded. Roxy went back to sharping her knife. "Anything about a Derek Moss?" Something in Roxy's tone made Kay frown, but she did a quick scan of the article on her laptop.  
  
"No, and there isn't any mention of him in any other reports." Roxy nodded, inspecting the knife.  
  
"Then, that crime scene's our best bet." Kay nodded, and Roxy sheathed the knife before chucking it back in the duffel bag. "Then we best get going, partner. Crime scene gets older every second." She said in imitation of an old sheriffs voice. Kay rolled her eyes but followed her sister out the door and into the Camaro. Roxy pulled out of the car park and made her way over to the crime scene.  
  
"How'd you pay for the motel, anyway?" Kay asked, genuinely curious. Roxy gave her a look.  
  
"With money, genius." Kay made to swat her, but Roxy ducked, laughing. After a while, she calmed down. "It was with some money I'd earn by helping a couple banish a spirt from their bakery." Kay gave her a look. "What!? It's not like I asked to be paid, but they insisted. I tried to get around it, but they wouldn't have it. In the end, I took it because they looked just about ready to shove the money down my throat." Kay nodded her head.  
  
As people who use to have nothing, Roxy, and herself, had a thing about taking money from strangers. Kay could remember a time where people like kind bakers were the reason she'd get to have dinner. It didn't take them very long to reach the crime scene. Since it was fresh, there was still a ton of police around. "So, how do you want to play this," Kay asked as Roxy leaned over and popped the glove box, grabbing her box of fake I.Ds. She ruffled through them until she found the correct badges. F.B.I. "Aren't we a little young for F.B.I?"  
  
"Well, then it's a good thing we look so mature." Kay rolled her eyes. "We'll just say we're off duty and heard what happened and wanted to find out more. With a little charm, it should work." Kay sighed but followed Roxy out the car and towards the crime scene, faking a type of confidence that use to be her entire life. "Officers," Roxy said, flashing her bag towards an older looking officer.  
  
"What are F.B.I doing here?" Roxy put her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Well, we're off duty and are just passing through. We heard what happened and wanted to see if we could offer any assistance." She glanced around the officer. "Looks like a suicide," Roxy said, watching as a crane dragged the car from the water. The windows were cracked and leaking river water on the bank. Kay couldn't see a body though.  
  
"Yeah." The officer said, tone low and questioning.  
  
"You don't sound convinced." Kay offered and Officer - Kay glanced at his badge - Wilkins turned back to them.  
  
"It's just…" He sighed. "This is the seventh suicide like this in the past three months. All occurring on this road. And all at night. I'm sure that it's the workings of a serial killer, but there is never any evidence to suggest that so the detectives can't get anywhere." Kay nodded.  
  
"Ever been any reports of strange sightings on this road?" Roxy asked, and Officer Wilkins gave her a look but thought for a moment then nodded.  
  
"Yeah. About a month back, a group of teenagers from the local high school got wasted a few miles from here. When they were driving back into town, the driver ended up swerving off the road onto the bank. His car didn't go in the water though, and he managed to get back on the road. When we questioned him about it, he claimed a man in a blue suit just appeared in the middle of the road, and he'd swerved to miss him." Officer Wilkins rolled his eyes.

"You don't believe him?" Kay questioned, and the police officer scoffed.

"The man was wasted. Out of his mind. He shouldn't have been driving." Roxy and Kay glanced at each other than Kay smiled at the officer.  
  
"Do you know this boy's name?"

**~~~**

It didn't talk them long to locate the diner the teenager worked at. It was just their luck that he'd been on break when they came in to see him. Roxy wandered off to find the kid as Kay found them a booth. She watched her older sister exchanged a few words with the manager and a minute later, he was directing the kid towards making his way over to Kay's booth with Roxy in toe. The kid stopped in front of the booth and stared at Kay, looking nervous.

Kay smiled warmly at him and offered him a seat. He took it, shifting slightly. "You're Todd Tate, right?" She asked, and he nodded. He looked incredibly nervous. "Well, Todd. We would like to ask you a few questions about the night your car almost ended up in the river."

"I wasn't high, I swear!" He yelled, and Kay blinked. "I'd only had a few drinks. I wasn't high or drunk!" He insisted, and Roxy huffed.

"Sure, kid." She said, and he looked at her, utterly frightened. Kay sent Roxy a sharp glare before turning back to Todd, that reassuring smile back.

"It's okay, Todd. We don't care about any of that stuff. We only want to know about what you saw." She said, and Todd glanced at her, looking uncertain. But after a few seconds, he nodded and sighed.

"We were coming about bend when this man just appeared. And I mean appeared. Like, one second he wasn't there and then he was. It was creepy, dudes!" Kay decided to ignore the 'dudes' and focus on other details.

"What'd he look like?" Roxy and Kay said at the same time. Todd raised his eyebrows at them but continued. 

"He was dressed in a blue suit, but it was all torn. I thought I saw blood. He looked pale and badly injured with cuts everywhere. But the creepiest thing about him was his eyes." Todd said, and Kay frowned.

"His eyes?" She questioned, and Todd nodded.

"They were grey. Dead. It was scary, dudes!" Kay and Roxy shared a look before turning back to Todd.

"And that's the last time you saw him?" Roxy asked, and Todd nodded his head.

"Hell, yeah. I ain't going back down that road. Not even in the day."

Kay and Roxy exited the diner a few minutes later after sending Todd back to work. They made their way over to where the Camaro was parked. "Well, sounds like a pissed-off spirit to me," Roxy said as she grabbed out her keys. Kay nodded.

"I agree. Now we just have to find a man who was killed in a blue suit. Probably by a car since his victims were driving at the times of their deaths." Roxy nodded, unlocking the car and getting inside, Kay following. "You know what doesn't add up?"

Roxy put the key in the ignition. "What?"

"Todd is a teenager. I mean all the victims thus far have been men in their forties, including last night's victim. So why would the ghost target a teenager, one who had more than one passenger? It doesn't make sense." Roxy nodded, starting the car.

"Maybe it's not about age. Ghost pick their victims because of all kinds of crazy factors." Kay nodded. That was true. They once hunted a ghost who killed people based on the colour of the shirt they were wearing. "What's important it finding out who the man is so we can salt and burn his bones." With that, Roxy pulled out the car park and onto the road, heading towards the local library.

**~~~**

A few hours later, after looking through tons of records, Kay finally found an article about a crash that happened about five years ago. It detailed the story of a man crashing into the banks of the river after a truck caused him to serve off the road. Kay's eyes traced the article, and they landed on a photo of a middle-aged man with black hair dressed in a blue suit. Kay looked at the name below it.

_Perry Tate_

She frowned. For some reason, the last name sounded familiar. Like she'd heard it only recently. Kay went over the names of everyone she'd met since arriving in Tilton, New Hampshire. A sudden bang interrupted her thought process, and she instinctively reacted, standing up and reaching for the knife hidden in her jacket. She gripped its handle, ready to stab whoever had startled her. Only when she looked up, she found Roxy's amused blue eyes smiling back at her.

Kay huffed. "Don't do that!' She said, letting go of the knife and falling back into her seat. Roxy laughed but didn't apologise. Kay rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you went out looking for leads about Derek." Roxy smile dimmed, and Kay knew the next sentence out her sister's mouth wasn't going to be good.

"Yeah, about that." Roxy sighed. "So I did some digging, asked around. A woman saw a man matching Derek's description, get into a truck and head out along the highway." Kay frowned. She couldn't see what Roxy was getting at. "The opposite direction of the ghost." Kay stiffened. That wasn't good. Derek wasn't the kind of guy to abandon a hurt. Especially if it's a ghost hunt. The man hated them with a passion. "That was a few days ago, and she hasn't seen the truck since."

"Crap." She uttered, and Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. I also found this." Roxy held up a phone, and Kay felt her heart stop. It was Derek's. Not a doubt about it. It was old and scratched and had a stupid sticker of a Dracula on the back. They sat in silence for a few moments before Kay spoke the words that were on both of her minds.

"Derek wouldn't just leave his phone. Not unless he had to." Roxy nodded, and Kay looked down at her hands. "He's in trouble, isn't he?" She heard Roxy sigh.

"Probably." Kay nodded and took in a deep breath. While Derek was a pervy man, he was a good man and held a special place in Kay's heart. She wouldn't call him a father figure, but he'd still taught Kay a lot about what she knew about hunting. She, as well as Roxy, owed the man their lives. Without him, they probably wouldn't have made it very long on their own. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go after the guy." Kay looked up at her sister. "I want to follow him, found out what the hell is going on, then kill him for not telling me about what's going." Kay stifled her smile. Roxy had an odd way of showing she cared. "And I want to leave right now." Kay frowned.

"But we can't. There is a ghost haunting this town, and we have to kill it." Roxy looked away. Kay couldn't believe her sister. She never let go of a hunt. Ever. "We have to help these people," Kay emphasised, but Roxy only huffed. 

"Yeah, become all righteous now, why don't ya," Roxy muttered, and Kay felt anger boil up in her.

"Do not even try making me look like the bad guy, Roxy. People in this town are dying, and we can help them. I know you're concerned about Derek but his a good hunter, he'll be fine on his own." Roxy turned and glared at Kay.

"You don't know that!" She yelled, and Kay stood up from her seat. 

"If he truly needed our help, he would call!" Kay sighed. "Look, I want to find and help him as much as you do. But I couldn't forgive myself if we left this town and didn't help these people. It's not who I am." Kay began to gather up anything that could be important in tracking down Perry Tate's grave. "You can go after Derek yourself. I'll put Perry Tate to rest myself." She put everything in her bag before making her way around the table.

"Who's Perry Tate?" Roxy asked. Kay answered but kept walking.

"The ghost." 

"You have to graduate this Saturday. How do you plan to get back to Yale?!" Roxy began to yell as Kay got further away.

"I'll take the bus." And with that, Kay exited the section of the library she was in, heading to the front desk to check out everything in her bag, leaving her sister behind. She was going to help this town. She was going to put Perry Tate to rest. She had to. It was what she knew how to do.

**~~~**

Kay walked back to the motel, taking the time to cool off and let her anger towards her sister dissipate. She knew Roxy meant well and was only coming from a place of concern, but she'd never known her sister to just leave a hunt. Obviously, something had happened between her and Derek in the four years Kay had stopped hunting, and it was affecting Roxy's objectivity. Kay was worried too, but she'd seen Derek put two angry spirits to rest at the same time before. The man was a brilliant hunter.  
  
And if he was keeping Roxy in the dark, then it was because he didn't want her to get involved. Which meant he didn't want Kay to get involved either. Kay sighed as she drew closer to the motel. This was not how she thought this week was going to go. She reached the motel and unlocked the door, going inside. Kay could finish this hunt without Roxy. She may be rusty, but she knew what she was doing. Putting her bag on the ground, Kay took out the papers she'd borrowed and made herself comfortable on the bed, going over them.  
  
_Perry Tate_  
  
She knew that last name. After mauling over it for a minute, it hit her. Todd Tate. The teenager shared the same last name as the ghost. Kay looked over the article, this time looking for evidence of Todd's name. The article said that Perry had been Todd's father and he'd crashed on his way to the kid's 12th birthday. It would explain why Perry had appeared on the highway when Todd had been driving. He was trying to see his son.   
  
Kay opened her laptop and searched for another article of Perry Tate's car crash. She found one that revealed that the family had claimed the body. It didn't reveal where it had been buried though. Kay sighed. It looked like she'd have to pay Todd Tate another visited.

**~~~**

Roxy pressed on the doorbell and took a step back, waiting for the door to open up. She couldn't believe she was doing this instead of tracking down Derek. Something in her gut told her the man was in trouble and her gut was never wrong. But neither was Kay. Not when it mattered. Roxy knew she was being irrational, that leaving town right now was stupid because a ghost was currently haunting it. And she wanted to put that ghost in the ground. But she wanted to find Derek even more.  
  
Still, here she was. Ringing the doorbell to Tate's household, about to ask Todd what happened to his father. Because that was clearly who Perry Tate was. He was too old to be a sibling and too young to be a grandparent. So, parent, it was. The doorbell opened, and Roxy was greeted by a woman in her late 40s, looking surprised at Roxy's presence.  
  
"You're not the pizza man." She said, and Roxy chuckled.  
  
"I sure hope not." The woman smiled slightly. "I'm an off duty F.B.I agent. The name is Agent Gloyd." Roxy pulled out her fake badge, flashing it at the woman, who opened the door more.  
  
"Oh, I'm Sally Tate." Sally held out her hand, and Roxy shook it. "What can I do for you, Agent Gloyd?" She asked. Roxy smiled charmingly at the woman.  
  
"I was hoping I could have a chat with your son about the accident he almost had a month ago. Some rumours are going around town about how the recent suicides are connected, and I just want to be sure he's not involved in any way." Sally frowned, sorrow overtaking her features.  
  
"Yes, I heard about them." She then put on a brave face and stepped aside. "Come on in, and I'll go get Todd," Roxy muttered a thank you as she made her way inside. The house was clean and mundane, a reflection of a happy family having adjusted to a tragedy. There was an excessive amount of pictures of Perry Tate. Roxy picked one up of the man hugging Todd and smiled. "That's Todd's father."  
  
Roxy looked to see Sally was standing beside her, looking slightly nervous. "He died in a car crash about five years ago." She continued, and Roxy nodded.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. He looks like a good man." The woman nodded her head.  
  
"He was. Loved Todd to bits." There was something in her tone that rang alarm bells in Roxy's head.  
  
"But?" She suggested, and Sally looked even more nervous. She turned away and made her way over to the couches.  
  
"Well, I never told Todd but Perry..." She paused and took in a deep breath. "Well, he wasn't exactly a one-woman kind of guy." Roxy nodded her head. So the man was a cheater. Roxy took her place opposite Sally.  
  
"So he was having an affair?" Roxy question and Sally nodded.  
  
"Multiple, actually. In fact, he'd been on his way back from a-" Sally paused and huffed. "A 'business trip' when he got into his accident." Sally took in a deep breathe. "The police said he hadn't died on impact but drowned as the car filled up with water." Roxy closed her eyes. It would explain why the ghost cracked the windshields. But not why there was a lack of bodies.  
  
"And the police recovered his body?" Sally nodded, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. We had him cremated." Roxy leaned back. So no body to burn. Well, that made things a lot harder.  
  
"He'd been missing his jacket though." A voice called, and Roxy turned to see Todd standing at the edge of the stairs, looking sad.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Roxy questioned.  
  
"My dad. He'd been missing his jacket. The ghost on the highway had his jacket on when I saw him. My dad didn't when they recovered him." Roxy saw understanding in Todd's eyes, and she nodded. She didn't want the kid to find out the truth, but it would seem the teen was smarter then he acted.   
  
Roxy exited the house after saying goodbye and made her way down the path. Only to look up and see Kay leaning against the Camaro, looking deep in thought with her hands in her pockets. Roxy sighed but continued on her way. Kay looked up as Roxy got closer and smiled. "I hoped you'd been here."  
  
Roxy nodded as she approached the car. "Yeah, well. I was just gathering some more info." Kay nodded and stood up straighter.  
  
"Roxy, listen-" Roxy held up her hand.  
  
"Don't do that." Kay frowned. "Don't apologise when I was the one being an asshole, okay?" Roxy sighed and leaned against the front door. "Look, I still want to find Derek but your right. This town needs help, and we are the only people here who can help them." Kay looked down to hide her smile. Roxy put her hand on her shoulder. "So, are we good?" Kay looked up and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we're good." Roxy nodded and stood up, making her way over to the driver's side.  
  
"By the way, don't ever suggest to me that you'll 'take the bus' again. You are not an animal." She said before getting in, ignoring Kay's laugh.

**~~~**

"So, your possible connection runs true. All the victims thus far have been cheaters or have rumours going around that they are having affairs." Kay said, looking up from her laptop. "It would seem that he appeared to Todd because of their family connection." Roxy sighed and flopped onto her bed.  
  
"That's great, but it doesn't help us. I mean, not only are we not the spirit's type, far from it." Kay chuckled. "But we have no idea what triggered this ghost. I mean, he'd been dead for five years. Why start killing only a few months ago?"   
  
"It could be that the Tates are moving." Roxy frowned and sat up.  
  
"What?" Kay looked down at her laptop.  
  
"Yeah, their house went up for sale a few months ago on a few real estate sights." Roxy looked away.  
  
"But there was no for sale sign at the house." Kay shrugged, she couldn't explain that away. Roxy nodded and laid back down. "Okay, so his son and ex-wife are moving. That could trigger a spirit to wake up, make them mad." Kat nodded, then sighed.  
  
"We still have a problem." Roxy looked at her. "How are we going to encounter the thing? I mean, you said it yourself, we aren't exactly his type of victim."   
  
"Yeah, and there's the fact that his suit jacket was missing. I mean, it could be anywhere." Kay turned back to her laptop and scoured the article that detailed Perry Tate's death.   
  
"Oh, here's something interesting." She heard Roxy get up and make her way over. "The location of Perry Tate's death isn't the same place all the other victims died. It's actually a little further down." Kay turned to Roxy.  
  
"Well, some ghosts do attack people who walk upon their death sites, even if they don't fit their victim's profile. We can head out there tonight and give it a shot." Kay nodded and turned back to her laptop.  
  
"His jacket is the only thing of him remaining. His car was donated to the local scrap yard and recycled. We burn the jacket. We put him to sleep." Roxy scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, when is putting a ghost to sleep ever that easy." Kay hummed. Her sister had a point.

They waited until the sun began to go down before getting their stuff ready. Kay headed out to the car with the duffle bag that contained salt and extra rock salt rounds, going to the trunk where Roxy was preparing their selected weapons. "Here's the salt," Kay said, and Roxy took the bag, shoving it into the trunk. At that point, Kay's phone went off, and she pulled it out to see she'd received a text from Ashely, telling her that she was sorry for overreacting and that she loved her. Kay smiled and went to replay when Roxy called for her.  
  
"Hey!" Kay looked up, forgetting her phone for a moment. Roxy threw a long, brown leather sheath towards her which Kay quickly caught. She looked down at the weapon surprised. "Figure you should have it." Kay gripped the bare handle and slowly pulled out a familiar weapon from the old sheath. A pure-iron sword. The one she'd gotten for her fourteen birthday. Kay blinked and looked up at Roxy, surprised. "What? It's yours."  
  
"Why did you keep it?" Roxy sighed and shut the trunk after pulling out her favourite shot-gun.  
  
"I don't know. Even though I knew you were done with this life, I guess there was a part of me that hoped you'd come back. That you would come back to me." Kay blinked, shocked. Roxy actually looked guilty. "I know that your twenty-two and are perfectly capable of protecting yourself. But after dad and mum...I don't know. It became my responsibility to protect you. And even though I didn't show it, I had a hard time adjusting to hunting without you. I wasn't able to be there for you. So, some part of me hoped you'd come back."  
  
Kay blinked. It had been so long since she'd heard Roxy talk about her feelings. It had been even longer since her sister had talked about their father and mother. Kay had only been six when they'd been abandoned and didn't remember her life before being abandoned. But Roxy did. And over the years, she'd come to resent their parents with a passion. So they'd become a taboo topic. Nobody talked about them in front of Roxy or Kay. Not if they could help it. Kay sighed and looked down at the iron sword.  
  
"Roxy, I-" Roxy interrupted her.  
  
"Look, we can talk about this later, after we've banished this ghost from this world," Roxy said, brushing off the emotional moment like it pained her to show some form of weakness. It probably did. Kay didn't want to, but she also didn't want Roxy to be angry during the hunt, so she nodded and sheathed the sword, forgetting about texting Ashely back as she made her way to the passenger seat, ready for the difficult hunt ahead.

**~~~**

Two hours after sunset, the Camaro was drawing closer to the site of Perry Tate's death, and Kay checked her handgun to see it was loaded probably. She caught Roxy watching her out of the corner of her eye, and shrugged. "It's been four years since I've done this, give me a break." Roxy smiled, turning back to the road.  
  
"Don't worry, Kaykay. It'll come back as soon as that bastard shows himself." Kay scoffed. Yeah, that's what she was worried about. It didn't take them much longer to reach the crash site and Roxy carefully park the Camaro a respectful distance from the bank. Kay gave Roxy a look. "Don't give me that look. She ain't going anywhere near the water." Roxy said, climbing out of the car. Kay rolled her eyes and got out of the vehicle. She was pretty sure that Roxy considered the Camaro her only true love.  
  
They grabbed the salt duffle bag and started making their way down to the bank, keeping an eye out for a man in a blue suit. Despite the crash having been five years ago, Kay could still see the effects the crash had on the local wildlife. Several tree trunks were shaped unnaturally as if something had smashed into them and there was an unnatural dip in the bank. But what really told Kay they were in the right place was the makeshift, wooden cross sitting off to the side. With a torn, blue jacket hanging off it.

Roxy and Kay glanced at each other. "Guess this means we're in the right place," Kay said, and Roxy nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed and started walking towards the cross. "Let's just get this over with." Kay made to follow when the air around her suddenly got very chilly. She breathed out and could see her breathe. The ghost was close, very close. Kay gripped the handle of her sword and waited. Suddenly, a flicker of blue appeared in the corner of her eye and Kay drew her sword, spinning and slicing through the ghost of Perry Tate, making him disappear.

"His here, Roxy!" She heard Roxy curse before breaking out into a run. Kay waited for the ghost to return when she was suddenly flung across the opening, landing on the ground hard. She stifled a groan and rolled over, watching as a blurry Perry Tate flickered towards her, looking pissed off. Getting onto her knees, she pulled out her handgun and shot him, making him disperse just as he'd reached her. "Hurry!" She shouted.

"Yeah, hold your horses!" Roxy shouted back, and Kay scoffed, getting to her feet.

"I'm sorry, are you the one fighting back a pissed off ghost?" She asked sarcastically, and when she didn't get a response, turned to see Perry Tate was holding Roxy by the throat. Kay cursed and ran over just as Roxy grabbed her gun and shot the man through the stomach, making him disappear once again. Roxy coughed and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a lighter. She spun around and grabbed Perry Tate's jacket just as Kay saw him appear once again.

She went to slice him but got sent flying towards Roxy and the grave instead, knocking over the wooden cross. She groaned, feeling pain spring through her back. She rolled over and watched as Roxy finally set the jacket on fire. "Take this, you asshole!" She shouted, and Perry Tate screeched but slowly went up in flames, disappearing a second later. 

Kay closed her eyes and rolled back onto her back, panting slightly. The air temperature returned to normal, and she heard Roxy sit down next to her head. "That was exhausting," Kay stated, and Roxy chuckled, sounding slightly breathless.

"You're just rusty." Kay giggled then broke out into laughter, Roxy joining her. She was indeed an adrenaline junkie.

**~~~**

"My little sister, a mythology student. Huh, I'd expected better." Kay hit Roxy in the arm at her comment, and Roxy laughed. "Seriously though, you sure about mythology?" Kay sighed and shrugged, taking a drink from the beer Roxy had brought her.

"I don't know. I had been but..." Kay sighed. She knew she'd have to tell Roxy about her hesitation towards an everyday life, Roxy had spilled her guts to her earlier after all. "But after this week, I'm not sure if I can live a normal life. If I can leave it all behind. I'm afraid that I'm always going to long for that rush." She watched Roxy nod her head. 

"Well, I'm here if you need me. I'll always be willing to take you out on a hunt to release that bent up energy. God knows you need it if you're not getting laid." Kay laughed, deciding to ignore the jab at her love life, and nodded her thanks, before finishing off her beer and glancing out the car to see no sign of Ashely and Duncan.

Roxy and Kay were currently waiting outside their house, ready to take them to the graduation dinner Ashely's mother had set up. They'd made it back to Yale only a few hours ago, and since Roxy had promised to stick around for Kay's graduation, she figured it was time Ashely met her. Only, they were never going to make the dinner if the blonde didn't hurry up. Kay sighed. "I'm going to see what's taking her so long." Roxy nodded as Kay got out of the car and made her way up to the front door.

She knocked twice and stepped back, waiting. After about a minute, Kay sighed and knocked again but still got no answer. She grabbed the door handle and shook it, finding the door unlocked. That sent a wave of worry through her. She'd convinced Ashely early on in their friendship to stop leaving the front doors unlocked. She slowly opened the door and saw the hallway lights were on. "Ashley?" She called but got no response.

Kay sighed and pulled out her handgun. Just as a precaution. She slowly made her way down the hallway and towards the stairs that led to Ashely's bedroom, treading lightly. "Ash?" Kay called again but still go no response. She reached the top of the stairs and saw that's Ashely's bedroom door was slightly open, and her light was on. Using the nozzle of her gun, she prayed the door open more and looked inside. Her blood froze.

There was Duncan, lying on the bed, throat slit with a massive hole in the middle of his forehead. Dead. Blood stained the sheets red, and Kay lowered her gun, feeling sorrow run through her soul. Blood was still flowing from Duncan's throat, meaning he hadn't been dead for very long. Kay made her way inside the room to get a better look when the air temperate suddenly got hotter. She looked around the room, and her eyes landed on something that made her cry out in anguish. It was Ashely's lifeless body lying on the ground, a hole in her forehead. Her dead eyes stared straight into Kay's soul. Suddenly, Ashely's body burst into flames.

"NO!" Kay shouted and made to help Ashley when arms wrapped around her waist. She struggled against them, trying to get to Ashely's body. To save her.

"She's gone, Kay!" Roxy's voice echoed throughout the room, but Kay didn't listen. No, she could still save Ashely. "We have to go." She was slowly pulled out of the room that was engulfed and dragged down the hall. Kay shouted the whole time, but Roxy had an iron-grip. Before long they were out of the house and onto the front yard where Roxy finally let Kay go.

"What are you doing!? We have to save them?!" She shouted in her sister's face and made to go back inside, but Roxy stopped her by gripping her shoulders.

"We can't! Their gone, Kay!" Kay blinked, looking into her sister's eyes, searching for any trace of a lie. There was none. "Their gone," Roxy repeated, and Kay felt her eyes begin to water. She looked towards Ashely's bedroom window to see smoke pouring out the windows. "We have to go." Roxy gripped Kay's hand and began dragged her away from the house. Kay took in the horrifying sight before turning on her heel and running away just as the bedroom exploded.

**~~~**

Kay watched from the Camaro as the firefighters put out the remaining fire. There were police and ambulances ready to help and treat anyone who needed it. No one was injured. Just shocked. Kay felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Roxy was next to her, offering a shoulder to cry on. Kay looked away. Her friends were dead. Ashely and Duncan. They were gone. But that wasn't the worst of it. "They'd looked exactly like mom and dad had," Kay stated and sensed Roxy stiffen next to her.

"Yeah, I know." Her older sister said, and Kay stood up straighter, heading around to the back of the car. She opened the trunk and leaned down, pulling out the iron sword that used to be her best friend. She pulled down the sheath slightly. Her best friend was gone. Killed the same way her parents had been killed. She put the sword back in its sheath and threw it back into the trunk before turning to Roxy.

"We've got some work to do." Kay then turned to the trunk and closed it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image of the car: https://www.admcars.com/galleria_images/802/802_main_l.jpg  
> (The one in the story contains a bigger backseat)


	2. Sweet Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay and Roxy follow the coordinates given to them by Derek's daughter and end up in small-town reporting higher rates in crime over the past several weeks in the name of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes.

**Buckhead Ridge, Florida**

In the local pub, a man in his late thirties with dark hair and dull eyes was sitting at the bar, looking sorry for himself. "What's up, Shawn?" The bartender asked, cleaning a shot glass. Shawn sighed.

"My wife cheated on me." He said, sounding very depressed. The bartender frowned.

"Cathy?" Shawn nodded. "But she's a religious nut." Shawn gave the bartender a look, who simply shrugged. "No offence." Shawn sighed and looked back down at his drink.

"Apparently that doesn't matter since it was the church boy I found her in bed with." Shawn finished his drink as the bartender finished cleaning the shot glass and grabbed Shawn's glass, replacing it with a freshly refilled one. 

"On the house." He said. Shawn didn't smile, merely grabbing the drink and taking a sip. Another group of people called the bartender over, and he left Shawn to his own devices. A minute later, a slender blonde woman dressed in a tight-fitting dressed walked up to the bar and took a seat next to Shawn. He offered her a glance before going back to his drink.

"Why do you look so sad?" The woman said, and Shawn sighed. 

"Women." He uttered, and the women next to him giggled.

"Sounds like a girl did you wrong." Shawn huffed.

"Big-time, lady." He said, going to take a sip from his glass but the women took the beer from his hand. He turned and watched as the women brought it to for mouth, locking her red lips on the glass and taking a sip. Shawn was enchanted as she placed back on the table.

"Whiskey. Nice choice." She purred, and the man blinked. The woman looked so much like his wife, it was almost uncanny. "So why don't you get back at this woman. Give her a taste of her own medicine." Shawn blinked. It sounded like a great idea. Especially if it was this woman offering.

"Great idea." He said, and the woman smiled.

"Then drink to it." Shawn nodded and took a drink from his beer, drowning it all in one go. He placed the glass on the table and felt this intense wave of euphoria overwash him. He looked at the woman and was completely infatuated with her. She was stunning. "Let's get out of here?" The woman suggested, and Shawn nodded vigorously. He got up and followed the woman into the night, forgetting to pay for his drink...

**~~~**

_"You really shouldn't study so much." Ashely's voice rang out, and Kay sighed. She had a vital test tomorrow and really didn't want Ashely interrupting her. "You'll go crossed-eyed." Kay put on a fake smile and turned to her best friend._

_"I don't care. I think I would look in glasses." Ashely scoffed and went back to filing her nails. Kay turned back around to her revision book only to find it was gone. She blinked. "Hey, Ash, did you move m-" She turned back around only to find Ashely was missing. Frowning, Kay stood up and span around, taking in the room. There was no sign of Ashely anywhere._

_Suddenly, the smell of smoke filled Kay's nostrils, and she blinked, finding the room set ablaze. She spun around panicked and found Ashely lying on the floor, dead. Her gazed eyes staring straight into Kay's. Then her mouth began moving. "Why didn't you save me, Kay? Why didn't you-"_

Kay sprung up in her seat, waking up from her dream when the Camaro hit a particularly deep pothole. She gasped and took in a deep breath before glancing around the car. Kay was in Roxy's Camaro, not Ashely's burning bedroom. She made eye contact with Roxy, who was staring at her with worry. "You okay?" She asked, and Kay blinked before looking away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, it was just a nightmare. Nothing serious." Kay responded, adjusting in her seat as she calmed her heart back to a normal rhythm. Roxy scoffed.

"Really? Because that's the fourth time this week you've woken from a nightmare." Kay sighed.

"It's just trauma, Roxy. I'll be fine in a few weeks." Roxy frowned, looking ready to not drop the subject, so Kay did it for her. "Where are we, anyway?" She asked. She heard Roxy mutter something, but her older sister answered her question, dropping the topic of her nightmare.

"Just outside of Summerville." Kay frowned. 

"I thought we were going to Wilmington?" She said, and Roxy sighed.

"Yeah, that was before I got a text from Brittany." Kay blinked.

"Derek's daughter?" Roxy nodded.

"Yep. Apparently, she got a package from her father. Wants you to check it out." Kay scoffed.

"You mean she wants us to check it out." Roxy laughed and shook her head.

"No, missy. Brittany hates me, remember? I'm not going anywhere near the crazy redhead. I enjoy living." Kay rolled her eyes but didn't protest. It was true Brittany hated Roxy's guts, but the redhead hated all women her father was close to, the exception being herself because she kicked Brittany's first boyfriend, Ronny, in the balls when they were eight after he'd called her stupid. Kay leaned against the window and watched the world pass by. She hoped whatever was in the package helped them find Derek.

Roxy and Kay had been following leads for almost a month now and still hadn't found any evidence of where the man had gone. They knew he was alive because he kept sending his daughter little messages, but they were only 'I love yous' and 'I miss you'—nothing about where the man was or what he was doing, Honestly, the only reason Kay wasn't more worried was that she was still reeling from Ashely and Duncan's murder.

The police had ruled it a suicide, but Kay knew better. She'd seen their lifeless bodies. Something had killed them. Probably the same thing that had killed their parents all those years ago. Kay sighed. She didn't remember her life before being abandoned, but she remembered everything that came after. It took Roxy a week to get them back to the house, and when they walked in, they'd found their parents' lifeless bodies. Her mother had her throat slit, and her father was on fire. Both of them had strange, large holes in their heads. The police had ruled their deaths a suicide as well.

But Kay knew the truth. It was something supernatural. Something that didn't want anyone to know existed, so it burned away any evidence it had ever been there. She didn't know what type of creature it was or what it wanted, but she knew now that it had something to do with her family. And Kay was going to spend the rest of her life finding out what that is, even if it means she can never live a normal, everyday life. She would do it for Ashely.

The rest of the trip to Summerville, Kay spent watching her sister, amused as the older woman jammed to whatever song came on the radio, lip-syncing her heart out like she was on stage, actually performing the song. Once they got into town, Roxy immediately headed for Brittany's house, not wanting to waste any time. Honestly, Kay felt the same way. The sooner they found Derek, the sooner they could focus on finding whatever killed Ashely. 

Roxy pulled up in front of a typical, white-picketed fence house with lawn adornments and a well-kept garden. The example of a perfect home and lifestyle. The sight made Kay a little nauseous. "Brittany really lives here?" Kay questioned, and Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, she moved out of Derek's place a few years back. Apparently, she didn't want to be surrounded by crazy." Kay huffed. Made sense. Brittany wasn't exactly hunter material and never had been. She was a year older than Kay and liked high-end fashion and make-up, blood grossed her out. To Roxy and herself, the only right clothes were ones easy to move in, which meant they wore a lot of flannel and denim. And the only time they really wore make-up was to cover-up bruises that could raise unwanted questions. Even at Yale, Kay had never gotten into all that girly stuff.

"Okay, well, I'll see what this package is. You find us a motel, and I'll text you when I'm done." Kay said as she got out the car. Roxy nodded and, as soon as Kay was clear, drove off down the road. If she didn't know the woman, Kay would claim she was scared of Brittany. Good thing she did know the woman. Kay turned on her heel and made her way up to the door. She took in a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened, and a woman with fiery red hair came into view. "Hello, Brittany."

She frowned at Kay. "Kayleigh? As in Kayleigh Wilde?" Kay smiled and nodded. "Wow. What are you doing here? I thought you were off at Yale becoming normal." Kay chuckled, ignoring the unintentional jab at herself.

"I did. Graduated a few weeks ago actually. Thought I'd take a road trip around the country with Roxy to celebrate." Brittany scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Really?" Kay nodded. "So you being here has nothing to do with the fact that my father won't talk to her?" Kay sighed, and Brittany gave her an annoyed look. Kay returned it with one of her own and Brittany uncrossed her arms, trying to make herself look smaller as if she'd just be scolded by her mother. Kay looked down at her feet.

"You and I both know that something is up with Derek and whatever is going, Roxy just wants to be sure he can handle it. You know what she's like." Brittany sighed, and Kay knew she'd won her over.

"Yeah, I know. Alright. Come on in, and I show you the package he sent me." Kay smiled and followed Brittany into the house, letting her eyes wander along the walls. There were all kinds of different photo frames, most of them showing Brittany growing up. Kay could only spot two frames that contain a picture that actually had Derek in it, and they were back when his wife was still with him.

Brittany led her into what Kay assumed was her lounge room, judging by the couches and TV. In the middle of the coffee table sat a small, brown package that had a white sticker on top of it. Kay got closer and could see that the sticker contained only the details of Brittany's address and nothing else. "This is what he sent you?" Kay questioned, and Brittany nodded. "And you haven't opened it?" Brittany shook her head.

"No way. I'm not getting involved in any of that 'business'" She sighed. "It's why I texted Roxy." Kay nodded and looked at the package. She would guess, judging by its shape and size, that it was a box of some kind. While she hoped it contained information about what Derek was doing, she knew that life was never that simple. Sighing, Kay bent down and grabbed the package.

**~~~**

Roxy picked Kay up from Brittany's house after they'd had a little catch-up. While Kay did enjoy conversations with sister, it was nice to talk to someone who knew the reality behind her lifestyle and didn't question her about it. It made her realise how much she'd actually missed Brittany, even though she hadn't spared the woman much thought over the past few years. Kay decided to wait until Roxy, and herself were at the motel room before opening the package, knowing Roxy would want to be there.

Once they'd made themselves comfortable on Kay's bed, she handed the package to her older sister and watched her open it. As she'd expected, it was a small, wooden box with a complicated warding symbol etched into the top to prevent any monsters from opening. "A box?" Roxy questioned, looking up at Kay who simply shrugged. Roxy looked back down and slowly unlocked it.

Kay leaned over to see it's contents. It contained multiple sheets of paper that looked like articles and notes and a bronze dagger. Roxy pulled the dagger out the box and examine it as Kay took out an article. She gave it a quick read over, finding out it contained information on an increase in crime in Buckhead Ridge, Florida. "What the hell is Derek trying to tell us?" Roxy muttered, and Kay looked up to see testing to see how heavy the knife was. Kay sighed.

"I'm not sure, but I think...that he wants us to go to Buckhead Ridge, Florida." Roxy stopped examining the knife and gave her a look.

"Seriously?"

"Why else would he send us all this stuff? Obviously, there is something in Buckhead Ridge that he wants us to hunt. Something that apparently requires a bronze dagger." Roxy thought it over before signing.

"Great. So now his treating me like a dog." Kay rolled her eyes.

"Whatever his hunting at the minute, it clearly isn't allowing him to hunt anything else. He wants our help." Roxy sighed again.

"Yeah, just not with what he's hunting," Roxy muttered before placing the bronze knife on the nightstand. "Alright, tell me about the case." 

Kay looked over the other articles she'd pulled out of the box. "Buckhead Ridge, Florida, is an experiencing an increase in crimes committed in the name of love. 5 different people have cheated on their loved one or attacked them. All in the last two weeks."

"But no one has killed anyone yet?" Kay scanned the articles and shook her head.

"Doesn't look like it." Roxy nodded her head and began to stand up.

"Yeah, well it's only a matter of time. Okay, I'll get the stuff ready, and we can leave tomorrow morning." Kay nodded.

"Early tomorrow morning." Roxy groaned but didn't argue. Kay chuckled before looking back at the articles. The signs of a monster were definitely there in Buckhead, but they were different from any other monster the girls had faced. Kay could already tell this one was going to give her a headache.

**~~~**

They reached Buckhead, Flordia by lunchtime the next day. Kay had spent the car ride looking through the journal she'd created during her time at Yale. When Roxy had questioned her about, Kay had admitted it was going to a birthday present which had caused Roxy to blush and mutter something about sentimental sisters. Roxy hated celebrating her birthday, so much so that she used to reject all gifts but Kay's. Over the years, however, Kay had managed to wear that hatred down to a mild dislike. Now, Roxy accepted gifts from close friends and people she considered family, which wasn't a large group of people, but it was something.

"God, this town is tiny," Roxy commented, and Kay hummed in agreement.

"Yeah. I can totally see how an increase in crime could have a supernatural cause. I doubt this place normally has more than one violent crime a year." Kay commented, watching as Roxy turned down a street that was pretty much vacant of cars. They reached the motel and Roxy got them a room. When the girls walked in, they were shocked to find it was covered in glitter and sparkles. Kay felt like she'd been teleported to Las Vegas in that instance.

"Huh." The sisters said before making themselves comfortable in the strange-looking motel room. Kay pulled out her laptop and got to researching about the crime rise in Buckhead Ridge. It didn't take her very long to find something.

"Check this out." She started, knowing Roxy was listening. "Last night, a married couple stabbed each other to death. The witness had been a local woman who had said they were 'spewing words of love for a mysterious person' at each other." Roxy scoffed.

"'Spewing'?" Kay nodded. 

"According to their close friends, they'd been happily married until two days when the husband walked in on his wife cheating on him." Kay looked up to see Roxy was frowning "With the local church boy." Roxy raised her eyebrows. "Yeah."

"That's weird." Kay nodded her head. "I mean, isn't the church boy meant to be all holy and pure? No premarital? That kind of thing?" Kay sighed.

"Apparently not in this town." She muttered and scoured the article some more. "It says the last one to see Shawn Hopping, the husband, alive was the bartender at the local pub." She looked up to Roxy nodded with an excited smile.

"Alright. Looks like we're going out tonight."

**~~~**

"Why do I have to be the one to do it?" Kay whined, watching as Roxy adjusted her jacket, so it was straight.

"Because you're the nice sister. Got an air of innocence to ya." Kay huffed.

"And you want to get some action," Kay said, and Roxy rolled her eyes but didn't deny the claim. 

"You can't hold having a healthy sexual appetite against me."

"You mean libido." Roxy gave her a confused look.

"What?" Kay rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind. Let's just get this over with." Roxy smiled and slapped her shoulder in a show of affection.

"That's the spirit." She said before turning on her heel. Kay sighed and followed her sister into the pub. It wasn't incredibly busy, with it being the middle of the week and a small town, but there were still enough people to get some info off of. Roxy immediately headed to the bar, with Kay trailing behind like a sad toddler who didn't get any candy. "Two beers please." She said, and the bartender nodded. Kay took a seat and watched as Roxy scoured the room for a potential hook up. She must have found someone because her eyes lit up.

When their beers were set down, Roxy grabbed hers, winked at Kay before walking off, swaying her hips. Kay watched her walk over to a group of college kids and rolled her eyes, turning back to her drink. "Your friend abandoned you?" The bartender asked, and Kay looked up. She glanced at his nametag, Josh, before offering a small smile.

"Sister and yeah. Guess you could say its been a while." Josh nodded and picked up a glass, cleaning it. 

"Are you two just passing through? I haven't seen you around before." Kay nodded, tracing the rip of her glass with her finger. She wasn't really in the mood for a drink.

"Yeah. We're college kids, doing a project on crime in small towns." Kay said, the lie rolling off her tongue effortlessly. Josh nodded.

"Guess you heard what happened last night, then?" He asked, and Kay nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. The article said he was a good friend of yours." Josh nodded, putting down the glass he was cleaning and picking up a new one.

"He was. We grew up together." Kay blinked. The man seemed genuinely saddened by the death of his friend. As well as a little confused. "I just can't believe he'd do that. I mean, Cathy and him had been having problems, and the whole cheating fascia didn't help, but Shawn wasn't a violent guy, you know. Never even wrestled." Kay frowned. 

"The article said his wife had cheated on him with the local church boy?" Kay questioned, and Josh nodded, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, that was weird. I mean, Cathy was a religious nut. She believed it all. Didn't drink. Didn't even allow Shawn to make out with her until after they'd gotten married. I find it hard to believe she would cheat on the man. And with Matt of all people.

"Matt's the church boy?" Josh nodded.

"Yeah, friendly kid. When the police had questioned him about that night, he claimed that he'd been at his house, doing his homework. They didn't believe him, of course, but I don't know. Matt's a true believer." Josh sighed and went back to cleaning his glass. "Something weird's going on in this town, I know that much." Kay nodded, picking up her drink and taking a gulp. The man had that right. 

She glanced at Roxy to see the woman was shamelessly flirting with the boys. Kay rolled her eyes and went back to her drink, taking another long drink. Ever since the night of Ashely's death, Kay had begun to like the taste of alcohol. She wasn't an addict, far from it. But if she was going to return to a life of hunting, she'd need the liquid encouragement every now and then. Kay finished off her beer and ordered another one and went over the facts she'd just learned. It would seem Matt, the church boy, was lying since even the bartender knew Cathy had slept with the boy before the article released it.

"So, your one the new arrives?" A voice said, and Kay turned to see a handsome, young man with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was smiling down at her, beer in hand. He looked like a frat boy. Kay smiled back, ignoring the sense of deja vu that came over her. She wasn't surprised someone was trying to hit on her. Kay wasn't vain, but she knew she was attractive. 5'8" with long slender legs, c cup sized breasts, tan skin and long, wavy brown hair as well as being fit too. She chased monster for a living, so she sorta had to be fit. 

"Word travels fast, I see?" She said, and the man chuckled, taking the seat next Kay.

"Isn't that the case with all small towns?" He asked, and Kay nodded. She'd been to plenty of small towns growing up. She used to wonder if everyone who lived there had been linked psychically.

"Guess that is true." She said as Josh put down her new glass of beer. He was eyeing her new companion with suspicion. She immediately picked it up and took a sip but didn't put it down. Kay wasn't an idiot and knew how people drugged drinks, in fact, she'd rescued a few victims of drugged drinks before. That had been a surreal case.

"So what are you doing in town?" The man asked, and Kay smiled at him.

"School project. Investigating crime rates in small towns." She said, and the man raised his eyebrow.

"Sounds invigorating." Kay smiled sweetly at him.

"It really is. I find crime rates to be interesting to study. In fact, my thesis is on how crime rates affect a person perception of the town or city they live in. For example, a town like this with its naturally low crime rates is tiny even though it's next to a giant lake and has water running through its streets, making it quite unique." Kay watched the man rolled his eyes at her tangent but kept going. "Whereas a city, like Orlando, is extremely popular even though it gets a lot of crime and is landlocked."

"Wouldn't more citizens indict a higher crime rate?" The man asked, and Kay nodded.

"In theory, yes. However, there are plenty of examples of small towns with a low population that have unusual amounts of crime for the number of people who lived there." The man nodded, eyes glazed over as if he'd just gotten a lecture from his mother. The man excused himself a few seconds later, and Kay smiled into her glass. Worked every time. Growing up on the move, Kay knew plenty of methods on how to make men lose interest. Granted, she also knew tons of ways on how to make them more interested, but that was irrelevant.

The man didn't return, and Kay considered it a victory. She didn't leave the bar until she saw Roxy go with the brunette she'd been chatting up. Kay decided to pay for their drinks and bid Josh a warm goodnight, getting his number in case she wanted to ask him anything else. Then she left, walking back to the motel, going over the facts in her head and not catching the blonde man from the bar watching her from across the road, an evil grin on his face.

**~~~**

Kay was scouring her journal when Roxy tumbled in the next day, looking hungover but glowing. "Kay, the men in this town." Roxy sighed in satisfaction and Kay raised her eyebrow. "They're like gods."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell, yeah. It's been a while since I'd felt that good." Kay nodded her head. 

"Do you remember the guy's name?" Roxy opened her mouth to respond but stopped. A look over confusion came over her face, and she closed her mouth. "Didn't think so."

"What does it matter if I remember the guy's name or not. I just gave him a great night of passion. I think that more then makes up for forgetting his name." Kay rolled her eyes but didn't argue, going back to her book. "What are looking at?"

"I think I've figured out what's haunting this town." She said as Roxy took her jacket off and sat down next to Kay, looking over her shoulder.

"What?" 

"A Siren." Roxy gave her a look.

"A siren?" She questioned, and Kay nodded.

"Yeah, their monsters that draw in their victims by taking the form of something they desire, say a lover or possible friend, doesn't really matter, then they inject them with a kind of venom, causing them to fall under their spell." Roxy frowned.

"Wait, I thought sirens were sea creatures that haunted sailors? You know, turned into a beautiful woman and lured the sailors astray?" She questioned, and Kay shook her head.

"That's a common misconception. Mermaids are sea creatures that lured sailors in with their beauty. Sirens were half-bird creatures that used their music for hunting sailors, caused them to shipwreck." Roxy nodded.

"Well, no half-bird creatures are wandering around, so are you sure?" Kay sighed.

"Yes, I mean, history has gotten a lot of monster's appearances wrong." Roxy nodded.

"Okay, so they use a kind of venom?" Kay nodded, flipping to another page in her journal. 

"Yes, the venom fills them with large doses of oxytocin which causes the victim to immediately fall in love with the siren. They'll then do anything to prove their love to the siren, even kill loved ones." Roxy nodded.

"So you think Cathy and Shawn were victims of this siren?" Kay nodded.

"It fits. I mean, if Cathy was infected by the siren, then she would cheat, something she wouldn't have done before because it went against her beliefs. It would also explain why the couple were shouting words of love for a mysterious person as they killed each other." Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, it would also explain Matt." Kay looked up, frowning.

"Matt?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, those boys I was talking to last night told me that they had been with him the night Cathy cheated on her husband, doing homework. It's possible Cathy had a thing for Matt, and so the siren decided to take on his form to infect her." Kay nodded.

"Makes sense to me."

"Okay, so how do we kill a siren?" Roxy asked, and Kay looked back down at her journal.

"A bronze dagger coated in the blood of its victims can kill a siren." Roxy scoffed.

"Well, that explains the bronze dagger Derek sent us." Kay nodded once again.

"Yeah, mirrors will also reveal it's true form," Kay said, and Roxy nodded.

"Okay, so all we have to do it find a suitable suspect for the siren then shine a mirror in its face. If it changes, we've got our monster." Kay hummed in agreement, and Roxy huffed. "Easier said than done." She muttered, and Kay frowned, looking down at her computer.

"The article mentioned a witness—a woman with blonde hair. The siren would have had to be there to command its victim. Perhaps we should start with her." 

"Okay, got a name?" Kay scoured the article and shook her head.

"No, the article says she'd wished to remain anonymous." Roxy huffed.

"Great, back to square one." Kay frowned and picked up her phone.

"Not necessarily. Josh, the bartender, saw Shawn leave the bar with the blonde woman. He might know who she is. I'll call him and find out." Roxy nodded.

"Well, while you do that, I'm taking a shower. I could use one after last night." Kay rolled her eyes and called Josh.

**~~~**

Kay walked into the bar just after lunch. The place was basically vacant. She made her way over to the bar and rang the little bell, waiting for Josh to come out and greet her. "Hey?" She heard a voice call and turned to see the blonde man from last night. "What are you doing here? Lunch hour is over." Kay smiled at the man.

"I'm looking for Josh. I'd promise him last night that I'd pay for my sister's drinks if she didn't." She said, lying through her teeth. The man nodded.

"Does your sister always make you pay for her stuff?" He asked, an accusing tone in his voice, and Kay frowned.

"No, she's my sister." The man raised an eyebrow, not getting the meaning behind the sentence. Kay chuckled. "We're sisters, we always pay for each other's stuff. It's kind of code, I guess." Kay didn't know if that was true for other sisters, but it was for her. The man didn't look convinced, and Kay felt worry go down her spine. She didn't know why but the man just made her uncomfortable. Like he was evaluating her for something. It made Kay's skin crawl.

"Is that so?" The man asked, and Kay nodded, putting her hands in her back pockets, ready to pull out the pocket knife she kept there in case the man did anything. "Sounds like a strange code." The man said, and Kay frowned. His demeanour was so different from last night. It set off alarms in Kay's head, and she examined the man. He was calm, too calm as he took in Kay. There was a glint in his eyes, and his lips were curved into an unnatural smile. But there was something else, something familiar about him. He approached Kay, and her eyes flickered to the mirror on the other side of the room as he passed it. A pale ugly, hairless creature was reflected back. Kay held in her sigh. She was so screwed.

She made to grab her knife when two hands grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. She turned her head slightly to see Josh's brown mop and cursed. She was beginning to wonder what was taking the man so long. "You know. You confuse me, Kay." The siren said, getting closer. Kay frowned. How did the siren know her name? Kay shifted in Josh's arms, but his grip was tight. She didn't want to hurt the man, he was just a victim after all. "I give you a desirable man, and you reject me." 

"I didn't reject you." Kay counted, and the siren frowned.

"Boring me with bullcrap is rejecting me." Kay rolled her eyes. Man and their sensitivities. Kay sighed.

"Look, buddy-"

"Greg." The siren said, interrupting her. Kay raised her eyebrows.

"Greg?" The man nodded. Kay sighed. "Okay. Look, Greg. It wasn't anything personal. I just wasn't in the mood to be hit on by a frat boy." Kay said, and Greg frowned. Kay cursed herself on the inside for being snarky. She was facing a siren with no backup. One drop of his venom could render her useless and unable to fight back. She needed to tread carefully. Greg then laughed.

"Wow! I've never met anyone so opposed to their own desires. It's like your rejecting what you want." He said, and Kay smiled. She'd figured out why he seemed so familiar.

"I think you've mistaken what I want." Greg frowned, and Kay sighed. "I want my best friend and her boyfriend back. You've morphed that desire into the frat boy standing in front of me." Greg glanced down at himself, and Kay chuckled. "You're clearly not a very good siren." He looked up at her and snarled, jumping to no doubt infect her. Or kill her. That's when Kay took her chance. She stomped on Josh's foot, causing him to grunt and loosen his hold on her, and she slipped out, headbutting Greg when he got closer.

He fell to the ground, groaning with his nose bleeding. Kay's research had told her sirens didn't possess any form of super strength so she'd be able to take him in hand-to-hand combat if he got back up. Not that she got the chance because Josh took the opportunity to tackle her. Kay grunted and pushed her leg back, kicking Josh in the thigh and causing him to curse and let her go. She turned and watched Josh stumble, the pain in his thigh too much. Kay grabbed his shoulder and punched him straight in the jaw, knocking him out. He fell to the ground, and Kay sighed. "Sorry, buddy." She muttered then took the chance to rub her head, which kinda hurt after headbutting a siren. She glanced at the siren and saw he'd disappeared. "Damn it."

**~~~**

"So this is Josh?" Roxy asked, and Kay nodded. They both turned and watched Josh struggle against the restraints he was in. "And I'm the one getting his blood because?" Kay smiled at her sister.

"Because I like him and don't want to stab the guy." Roxy raised her eyebrow. "And you owe me for buying your drinks last night. It wasn't exactly cheap." Roxy sighed but nodded, accepting the argument.

"Alright." She moved towards Josh, who eyes immediately locked onto Roxy.

"Where is he? Where is Greg?" Roxy smiled at the man.

"Dead." A look over horror overcame Josh's face. "Or he will be, as soon as I get my hands on him." Confusion replaced horror as Roxy got closer. "No one gets anyway with hurting my little sister. Not without a little payback." And with that, Roxy pulled out the bronze dagger and stabbed it into Josh's leg. Kay flinched at his cry of agony. It was cruel but necessary if they wanted to help the guy. After all, the only way to lift a siren's spell was to kill it. Roxy pulled out the knife and examined it. It was covered in Josh's blood, who was cursing Roxy to the high heavens. "Don't be a wuss." She told the man before walking away.

"Nice," Kay told her, and Roxy smiled. "Think you could try and look less like a maniac next time?" The smile disappeared, and Roxy opened her mouth to respond, but Kay only turned on her heel and felt the food closet, Roxy muttering behind her.

"So, what's the plan?" Roxy asked, and Kay turned, watching the blood drip down the dagger.

"We draw him out. I'll act as the bait since I'm the one who..." Kay trailed off as they entered the rest of the pub. There stood Greg with four humans behind him, all of them under his control. "...humiliated him." Kay finished.

"Well, damn," Roxy commented, and Kay hummed in agreement. She hadn't expected the siren to come crawling back, least of all with backup. "What has he been doing, building an army?" Roxy questioned, and Kay tilted her head in agreement.

"Apparently." Roxy scoffed and watched as the two biggest men started stalking towards them. Greg smiled evilly.

"You two ruined my plan. I was going to control this pathetic little town. Own it. All these people were going to mine, but you two just had to go sniffing around." Greg explained, sounding annoyed. Kay and Roxy moved into their battle stances.

"Well then, you shouldn't have made your presence so obvious, Lover Boy." Roxy taunted, and Kay saw Greg's eye twitch. He then turned to the other humans in the room. 

"Kill them. Whoever succeeds, well they'll get to have me." He said, walking backwards. The four humans turned and looked at Kay and Roxy, determination written on their faces. They were really going to try and kill them. Kay sighed. Great. Kay curled her hands into fists and waited for them to jump. It didn't take long. One of the larger men sprang for Kay, and she ducked before rolling away and towards the woman who was charging her. She stood up quickly and clocked the woman in the jaw, sending her sprawling to the ground, unconscious. She then turned and took out her pocket knife, watching as the large man from before began circling her.

Roxy, on the other hand, blocked other man's punch and took the chance to kick him in the balls. He grunted, and Roxy gripped the rest of his arm, using her momentum to duck and sending him flying over her back. He hit the ground with a groan, and she turned towards the other girl, grabbing her weak punch and using it to pull her forward, delivering one of her own which knocked her out. She turned and watched as Kay kicked the man who was circling her in the knee, sending him kneeling, then spun, kicking him across the face and to the ground. She made eye contact with Roxy, who nodded. They then looked for Greg. Roxy spotted him sneaking towards the exit and took the chance to fling the bronze knife at him, aiming for his back.

It hit dead centre, and he stopped, choking for a few seconds before falling to the ground, not getting back up. Roxy turned and made eye contact with Kay, who had been looking around the room in case someone else tried to come at them. "Nice throw." She said, and Roxy smiled then laughed.

"It was a good throw, wasn't it?"

**~~~**

"I can't thank you, girls, enough. Really." Josh said, and Kay only shook her head.

"No need. We were just doing our job." Kay said, and Josh shook his head.

"How can I ever repay you?" He asked, and Roxy laughed.

"By giving these beers to us for free." She said, holding up a six-pack. Kay rolled her eyes and watched as Josh sent her a confused look. "Oh and sorry about the leg," Roxy said, actually sounding apologetic. He glanced down at the bandage wrapped around his thigh and shook his head.

"As you said, you were just doing your job." Roxy blinked then shrugged, deciding not to push it. Kay smiled at Josh.

"I know, but we're sorry anyway." She said, and Josh nodded.

"It helped you kill that thing, so I don't really mind." Kay figured he wasn't telling the entire truth, after all, no one just got over being stabbed in the leg, but she didn't push it. "But you must let me repay you." Kay shook her head.

"No, it's not necessary. We don't do this for money or any other reward." She heard Roxy cough and gave her older sister a look. Roxy just gestured at the beers. Kay rolled her eyes and ignored her. "We don't do this for anything." Josh chuckled.

"Even so, take the beers. You guys deserve them." Kay heard Roxy mutter a 'yes' and shook her head. She then looked back up at Josh.

"By the way," Josh blinked at her. "The siren knew my name. Did you tell him." Josh frowned for a second then shook his head.

"No. I mean, I remember everything that happened and he'd never asked for your name." Kay nodded her head. There was nothing good about monsters knowing her name. Kay shook her head then smiled at Josh.

"Weel, feel free to call me if anything else weird happens." Josh nodded, and Kay offered him one last smile before turning on her heel and heading towards the Camaro's passenger door. Josh waved as she got in and she waved back. She then closed the door and turned to Roxy, who was giving her a look. "Don't say anything." Roxy shrugged and started up the car, backing out and onto the road. Once they were a far enough distance, Roxy opened her mouth.

"He was totally checking you out." 

Kay groaned. "I said, don't say anything!" Roxy only laughed. She continued driving them away from the bar and towards the highway. They didn't say anything as they left Buckhead Ridge. No, it wasn't until they were about an hour away did Roxy finally speak up.

"I think we should keep doing this," Roxy said, and Kay looked at her, surprised. "Hunting things. I know it what we did before, but it's been so long since we've done it together and we're a good team. A great team." Roxy glanced at Kay. "I have to do something, Kay. I can't keep chasing Derek. I thought I could but..." She sighed. "But seeing those four, helpless people. I don't want that to happen to anyone else and if that means I have to let Derek go then..." Roxy trailed off, and Kay smiled. She put her hand on Roxy's knee.

"We'll find him, Roxy." Roxy smiled at her. "But until then, I think your right." Roxy nodded before turning back to the road and turning the volume up in the car. 'Livin' on a prayer' came on, and Roxy smiled, bobbing her head up and down to the beat. Kay laughed but joined her sister in lip-syncing the lyrics when they came on...


End file.
